thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst
Information He is DGK's Forbidden Bakugan and his most powerful. Catalyst's main allies are Painful Agony and Mercy. Cataylst his attribute being White he can use all his abilities in any attribute and Abilities that have effects directed towards attributes are useless (I.E Changes opponent to Darkus, Can only be Nullified by a Haos Ability, and If the opponent is not the same attribute etc). He is DGK's main Guardian, but due to him being a Forbidden Bakugan he doesn't brawl as much as Agony or Mercy. He also helps Agony and Mercy by improving their skills in brawling. 'Personallity' He is only loyal to DGK and will protect him. Painful Agony and Mercy are close to him and would give his life to protect them. 'History' He was DGK's Guardian when he was alive. Catalyst made his first appearance in'' Trial and Error'' where he battled Anne teamed up with PSD but lost. 'Ability Cards' *'Revenge of Death': Transfers all G-power from opponent to Catalyst. *'Void Silence': Nullifies all abilities played by opponent no matter what kind of protection. *'Joker’s Havoc': Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Catalyst. *'Silent Shadows': Nullifies ability and prevents opponent from activating new abilities. *'Horror Frenzy': Subtracts 800 Gs from each opponent. *'Pain’s Shadow': Drains half of the opponent’s G-power. *'Doom Riot': Nullifies ability and adds 600 Gs to Catalyst. *'Riot Void': Removes 4 abilities from play if they are activated they no longer have effect. *'Chaos Frenzy': Nullifies Gate Card even if it isn’t open. *'Silent Doom': Triples Catalyst’s ability affects. *'Painful Havoc': Prevents any of Catalyst’s abilities from being nullified, prevented, or reflected for 5 turns. *'Sonic Pain': Reverses the opponent’s ability and doubles it. *'Chaos Void': Subtracts 500 Gs for each ability played by the opponent in the last 5 turns. *'Frenzy Pain': Nullifies ability and subtracts 700 Gs from opponent. *'Horror Riot': Reveres the Gate Card effect and adds 500 Gs to Catalyst. *'Doom Horror': Transfers 900 Gs to Catalyst and subtracts 200 Gs from opponent. *'Evil Shadow Riot '(Signature Ability): Destroys all of the opponent’s support pieces and the opponent’s Gs are subtracted from the combined G-power of the support pieces. *'Shadow Copy': Allows Catalyst to use 2 of the opponent’s abilities. *'Wave Frenzy': Catalyst is not affected by opponent’s abilities for 4 turns. *'Evil Frenzy': Skips the opponent’s next 3 turns. *'Spirit Summoning': Painful Agony and Mercy come into battle and allows each to take a turn. *'Void Frenzy': Prevents the opponent from nullifying, reversing, or reflecting any of Catalyst’s abilities including this one for 5 turns. *'Pain Riot': Transfers 800 Gs to Catalyst for each ability played by opponent in the last 4 turns. *'Corrupted Force': Adds 800 Gs to Catalyst and subtracts 500 Gs from opponent. *'Spirit Wind': Revives a defeated Bakugan this ability can only be nullified by defeating the chosen Bakugan. *'Offensive Reflection': All the abilities played by the opponent are reversed back to the opponent and doubled. *'Corrupted Shadows': Subtracts opponent’s Gs by Catalyst base level if this puts the opponent below 0 they cannot counter by using: Abilities, Ally Bakugan, Gate Card, or Support Pieces. 'Fusion Abilities' *'Omega Riot': When the opponent nullifies an ability they lose 500 Gs for each ability nullified. *'Joker’s Revenge': The opponent cannot counter by using: Abilities, Ally Bakugan, Gate Card, or Support Pieces for 5 turns. *'Void Marionette': Catalyst gains the combined G-power from all the support pieces on both sides. 'Gate Cards' *'Riot Silence': Prevents opponent from activating abilities and summoning support pieces if a support piece is in the battle it’s G-power is halved. *'Corrupted Silence': Drains opponent’s G-power to 100 Gs and adds 400 Gs to Catalyst. *'Void Corruption': Removes from play all abilities played by opponent those abilities have no effect for the rest of the brawl. Gallery Bakugan_episode_34_dub-_Home_Sweet_Home_(1-3).flv_000062375.jpg|Catalyst flying Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.13.01 PM.JPG|Catalyst using Joker's Havoc Naga_Silent_Core.jpg|Catalyst using Offensive Reflection Naga holding card.jpeg|Catalyst giving DGK a Gate Card Naga speaking.png|Catalyst talking to Painful Agony and Mercy Naga flying.png|Catalyst about to attack Naga 4.jpg|Catalyst using Chaos Void Naga 3.jpg|Catalyst using Offensive Reflection with Fusion Ability Omega Riot Naga 1.jpg|Catalyst with wings sheathed DGK with Catalyst.jpg|Catalyst/DGK Category:Forbidden Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:DGK Category:Ghosts Category:Anti-Heros